leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Aluminum Siren (anime)
Sailor Aluminum Siren was the second of the Sailor Animamates to be introduced, along with Sailor Lead Crow. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile She is very polite, ditzy and oblivious when off-duty, and is always eating or feeling hungry; once engaged in battle, however, she drops her flaws and becomes completely ruthless. Appearance Her apperanace is the same as the manga. Biography Sailor Aluminum Siren appeared along side Sailor Lead Crow when Sailor Galaxia gave Sailor Iron Mouse a final warning that she would be disposed of if she continued to fail. After Sailor Iron Mouse was destroyed for her constant failures, Sailor Galaxia assigned Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow in finding true star seeds. Working under the pretense of being talent agents for the Ginga TV station, she works together with Sailor Lead Crow, who reveals that they once competed for the position of Number One Animamate. She often acted a little more ditsy, for example handing out a business card during her first meet with the Sailor Senshi, eating during missions, and sometime spacing out during important assignments. This ditziness often annoyed Lead Crow, but overall the two got along as friends. She eventually discovers Sailor Moon's identity and nearly succeeds in killing her, but the Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Starlights stopped her. Despite learning their identities, as well as finding a powerful star seed, she did not have a chance to give this information to Galaxia. Galaxia said she failed, but Aluminum Siren, against Lead Crow's advice, politely argued it wasn't her fault for not anticipating more Senshi would fight her. Sailor Tin Nyanko arrived, accusing Aluminum Siren of lying about finding a true star seed and Galaxia removed Aluminum Siren's bracelet and she was destroyed before her horrified friend, Lead Crow. Attacks *Bracelets - Sailor Aluminum Siren could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed. *Galactica Tsunami - An "attack" in which an angry and desperate Siren threw drinks at her adversaries. Disguise Sailor Aluminum Siren's disguise name was Reiko Aya. She uses that form to steal Star Seeds, but when she gets angry, she subconsciously transforms into her true persona. With this disguise she discovers Sailor Moon's identity, but fails to obtain her Star Seed. When she goes after Galaxia, the latter heeds Tin Nyanko's words as Aluminum Siren failed at getting a Star Seed and kills her. Trivia *She is the only Sailor Animamate who is capable of turning three people into a Phage at once. *While sirens are actually bird-women hybrids rather than mermaids, being from the planet Mermaid, Aluminum Siren leaves a note for Sailor Moon with a drawing depicting her as a chibi mermaid in one episode. *She is the only Animamate who uses her manga attack (Galactica Tsunami) in the anime, although it consists only of throwing nearby water bottles, juice boxes, soda cans, etc. at the Senshi. *In the anime, Sailor Aluminum Seiren always gave business cards and "formal greetings" to her victims, much to Sailor Lead Crow's annoyance. es:Sailor Aluminum Siren pl:Sailor Aluminum Siren Category:Sailor Animamates Category:Shadow Galactica Category:Villains Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Female Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:Deceased